


Colour And Music

by LyraLeTrash



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foster homes, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Underage Drinking, as i tried to right this as close to my own highschool experience as possible so, but hes good, captain of the football team!jack morrision, closeted gays, drama geek mccree, everyone is all planned out, exploring ones sexuality, friendships breaking, friendships forming, gay people are kinda shamed and picked on, gay people everywhere, ghetto neighbourhoods, heat of the moment flings, hippie zenyatta, i have everything planned out, idk how to tag, its a relevant theme man, jack is lowkey selfish, mature ratings will change to expict once we get to smut, nobody Gabriel reyes, sorry - Freeform, there is a good fluffy side story im planning on writting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraLeTrash/pseuds/LyraLeTrash
Summary: Gabe was never good at making friends, he was a loner who longed for solitude and silence, if there was any void to be filled he'd let music do that for him. Everything else was unimportant, until the captain of the football team Jack fucking Morrison came into his life. Now his life had some colour.





	1. Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so short im trying to post more frequently but that means posting less content

Gabriel Reyes was a lone wolf, even though he was only 11 he was already fading into a shell of a man. His homelife was shit and no one cared about him at school, he was unnoticeable, background noise compared to the rest of his peers. One of his teachers even despite knowing him for over three years still couldn't pronounce his last name right. He didn’t care. As long as he had his music, nothing bothered him. 

Music was his life, and as much as it might have been depressing for others to admit his reason for living resided in it. His taste stemmed from where everyone's music taste stems from, his parents or, his mom to be specific. 

She had a very niche taste. Of course she listened to pop and rap as well as Latino but when all was quiet and she thought no one else was around, Gabe could often find her playing more relaxing things, more sombre things that would express who she was as a person more than the other garbage she played when in social environments; that's where he got his tastes from. 

The loving look that would wash over his mother's face when listening to a love ballad, it was a look that made him fall in love with the sweet melodies, it was also a look he often wished was sent in his direction. 

It never was. 

But it was okay. 

Music had done a good job so far of replacing that void. 

His genres varied, but he usually stuck with alternative. Music granted him the ability to become truly and utterly forgotten, a melancholic solitude that he found easy to make a home in. A fog would enclose him and suddenly he became untouchable, lost in his own world of words and melody in which nothing could hurt him there, it gave him a high like he knew something that others didn't. 

Music was sacred 

Music was his religion.

And he would never give it up for anything or anyone. 

This mentality cost him, he was a loner at school no one would talk to him he sat by himself in the corner usually listening to tunes off of his bootleg ipod.

He told himself it was okay.

He told himself lies. 

 

Olivia Colomar was a well known playground thief. At the tender age of 11 she had mastered the art of lock picking and hiding evidence. Her lack of idiocy that normal fifth graders had made the school's playground a perfect place to hone her skills. When she was registered for her new school she was deemed untrustworthy within the first week by all of her class, and after her 6th it had become a fifth grade tradition to blame her whenever something went missing.   
It gave them an excuse to be mean and nasty, to neglect her or keep her out of the circle. 

Her teachers were aware but they did nothing. 

She was never in their good graces always causing a ruckus in class or throwing a fit over something. And so most teachers left her alone, neglected her hoping that she would eventually stop being such a burden. 

Most children upon this realization would feel upset or sad, but As a young girl, there is only so many coping mechanisms that you have access too. And Her default was denial. 

She told herself that it wasn't true.

She told herself lies.

 

It was raining the first time they met, the clouds showing a reflection of the cement below it, a dirty Gray hung above the school as rain poured down with a fever. 

When Gabe stepped out of school It was well past 3:30. Most kids rushed out as soon as the bell rang, they were probably home by now snuggled up warm watching t.v, but when you had nothing to return to, the feeling of wanting to leave the only warm place with a stable roof over your head was eliminated. So he stayed as long as he possibly could until the janitor found him and told him to leave in his usual gruff slurred speech that always made Gabe think he was drinking on the job.

He supposed that if he was a janitor for a elementary school he would do the same thing. 

He was really hoping the janitor would have let him off the hook this time taking pity on the poor boy without an umbrella. Gabe wasn’t one to accept pity but in a situation like this he would take it, dreading the cold and damp feeling that he was destined to feel once he left the building. He mentally cursed at him when he didn't. Fat raindrops fell in such a heavy way that Gabe thought he might actually get bruises. 

As soon as he stepped outside he scrambled around trying to find shelter, the overhang of the schools back exit did nothing to shield him of the slanted rain that bombarded him. Putting his bag over his head he quickly remembered the new play structure they had just built in the school's playground, it was filled with long tubes and small roofs that would most definitely do a better job on sheltering him then the bag on his head. His walk quickly turned into a run as he tried to find cover. The wet sound of shoes slapping on wet pavement added an almost musical element to the thundorus sounds of the rain. 

So did the skidding to a halt once he reached his destination, almost tripping over himself in the process. Gabe clambered inside of the long yellow tube as fast as he could. The rain gave him all the motivation he needed to not stop and hesitate when he noticed that someone else had had the same idea. 

He knew who Olivia was, he’d heard of her name before, and all of the mass of shit that accompanied it. And as long as she didn’t touch his ipod he didn’t care. He watched, as she frantically tried to stuff something in her hoodie pocket. 

She was a lot smaller then he had originally thought. Never having gotten a good look at her made finding out the all-hated playground thief was a small Latina girl who really liked the colour purple a little jarring. Then again he only had himself to blame usually letting his daydreams take over never noticing anything about anyone.  
The girl looked at him inquisitively, as if waiting for him to say something but when he opened his mouth and nothing came out he began to shift around, the wet clothes making him extremely uncomfortable.

“So um your not gonna say anything?” 

Gabe’s eyes casted over to her giving her a warning glare and hoping that she'd get the memo to not try to start a conversation. 

“Hey, are you deaf? You know it’s rude to ignore someone whos speaking to you.” 

Either she was blind or just wanted to annoy him. 

Gabe rolled his eyes fidgeting with the hem of his pants trying to listen to the sound of the rain over her voice.

“Hey! Stop ignoring me” 

He saw her hand reach out to touch him probably just to give him a gentle shake but the look she received in return was enough to stop her mid flight.

“Don’t touch me.”

Her hand retreated back in defeat

“Fine, god your such an ass”

And it was left like that. 

A long moment of silence passed between them as neither said nothing, eventually Olivia took out the gadget that she had tucked into her hoodie when he arrived. Gabe noticed right away that it was stolen. It belonged to a kid named Nicky in his class, he only knew because he overheard a long winded monologue from the child while trying to sit around and mind his own business.

Slapping of rain was the only noise heard as the two sat in relative silence neither speaking or even acknowledging each others presence. Olivia seemed to be in thought fidgeting with her gadget in a jittery way, gabe didn’t let himself care about what she was scheming and let the tired wet feeling take full control over his body.

This rain wasn’t about to let up soon might as well take a nap.

“Hey….do you wanna be friends?” 

The question broke through the air bringing a world of questions with it.

Gabe assumed that she was trying to fuck with him trying to pick on the loser who sat in the corner everyday at recess but when he looked up instead of a sadistic cruelty or a hint of a giggle was dead honesty.

“Who says I want to be friends with you?” 

He wasn’t sure why he said it, he should be jumping at this opportunity but a part of him told him it was too good to be true.

“Well it's not like you have any friends right” 

He had no reply.

And then the coy smile came, Gabe expected it to be disgusting an evil smirk with ill intentions but instead it was soft, cocky yes but friendly. There was a form of helplessness that Gabe saw in her eyes that started to win him over.

She kept going.

“You’re gabe right? Yeah I see you all the time around the playground, you’re always by yourself watching the other kids play and stuff.”

He looked off to the side not finding it in him to lie or try to deny.

“That doesn't mean I would want to be friends with you”

“Why not?” She inquired back “it's not like you have anything to lose”

And she was right there really was nothing for him to lose no social status or other friends no one he cared about would mock him for it. She offered something that could only be a positive thing in Gabe’s life.

A friend. 

And he thought, it might be nice, to not be alone all the time. Who knows maybe she liked the same music he did. That seemed to be the tipping point as his next words were.

“Fine Olivia i'll be your friend.” 

Olivia giggles pure innocent delight washing over her face, Gabe wondered how long she had wanted a friend for. Before he could say anything more Olivia spat in her hand and offered it to him with all the giddiness of an eleven year old girl.

“Call me Sombra Olivia is such a boring name” 

he laughed.

“Edgy”


	2. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Sombra celebrate her birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God my writting has gone to shit. enjoy if you can

The sun was shining and it was a blazing hot day, something to be expected in the middle of august. The summer had been -ultimately uneventful for Gabriel. Almost all of it was spent with Sombra or slaving away in heavy labour to get enough money for food. Lucky for him, his work was during the night, which meant that he didn't have to do heavy lifting with the hot sun beating down on him.

So on heated days like this -when he wasn't feeling like the sweaty embodiment of death- he spent it with sombra. The two would meet up and travel up to the richer side of the city before sitting down under their big tree and let the comfortable silence of a busy life soothe them of all of their daily stresses. Just the comfort having each other there was enough, often sombra would fidget with her gadgets casually program new devices while gabe listened to new music or his old favourite ones letting himself melt into a mushy puddle.

(there was one time he found a song that hit him so hard that he started silently crying, if sombra noticed she didn't say anything simply patted soothing circles on his back)

Within Six years of friendship -for better or for worse- a lot changed about the two of them, Sombra had gone from following gabe around like a puppy to a self sufficient, confident manipulating machine. While gabe on the other hand, had only retreated into himself more. He knew how to interact with people as well as they knew how to with him. Which was very little. Still as different as they had grown to be they still were stuck to each other by the hip, neither could do anything without the other knowing.

Which is why it didn't surprise him when he slipped into the booth at the dinner near the old pizzeria and Sombras immediate response was “so whatcha get me Gabe?”

He rolled his eyes.

“Why would I get you anything?”

He watched as her finger circled the rim of her now cold coffee, she must have been waiting for him for awhile he felt bad.

“Aw come on gabe don't even try that with me I know you would never forget my birthday~” Sighing gabe pulled out a card in a light blue envelope.

“Happy birthday you shit.”

Sombras eyes lit up and he knew why. No one else ever got the purple loving girl a gift on her birthday and the same went for Gabe.

“Oooo~ a card huh? It’s not reused right?”

“Hey fuck off I was 13 and never given anyone a card before you can’t blame me for trying to save some money, I didn't know you couldn't reuse cards.”

“Yeah you were pretty stupid”

Gabe handed the card over and Sombra took it greedily, she opened it like feind. The envelope was thrown to the side and once the card was unsheathed a 100 dollar bill fell out onto the table, she swiped it up instantly.

“Awwwwww gabe you shouldn't have~”

He rolled his eyes.

“At least read the damn card”

She smirked and did so her smile only getting bigger as she read.

_Dear Sombra,_

_Have a good birthday you deserve it._

_-Gabriel_

“Thank you.”

Gabe flashed her a genuine smile.

“No problem”

“Now where am I going to spend all this hmmm?”

She waved the bill around and laughed before tucking it away. She knew to have some caution in an place like this.

The dinner was a brightly lit place at the end of 5th street, and a hotspot for petty criminals and gang members/bikers who just wanted to pretend that they were normal for abit, let the happy yellows and oranges of the wallpaper bland into their soul for awhile and forget all their sins. Gabe liked it for that reason, Sombra for the convenience of how close it was to her foster home.

But still whether they wanted to be normal for abit or not that didn't stop them from going back to their old ways after they left premise.

Despite this gabe felt at ease.

If someone was gonna try to jump them he could worry about it after.

Relaxing in his seat he spread his legs out a lazy smile planted on his face as stared at his best friend.

God they had been through so much together.

“I don’t know wasnt there a new mall that opened downtown?”

Sombra smiled again.

 

They arrived downtown at 2:15 and it was bustling, everyone was out enjoying the nice sunny day shopping or participating in events. Gabe made an annoyed sound when he saw all the happy people enjoying their day his screamo music still blasting through his earphones, Sombra was noisly snacking on her bag of doritos with one of gabes earphones in her ear.

“God Gabe, you really need a change of music”

“Fuck off.”

“Just saying.”

She looked around pondering.

Despite her comment she didn't take the earphone out listening contently.

“Ooo why don't we start with that new clothing line that just opened up, I heard they had wicked stuff in their store.”

He sighed.

“Sure where ever you want.”

The hours between 3-5 were spent in stores.

Sombra buying a couple of necessities for herself and trying them on things that she'd never be able to afford, He watched as she tried on sleek dresses or professional looking suits that were way out of their price range. He tried to ignore the hurt in her voice when she said “I wish I actually had a reason to buy something like this, like a high paying job or an important birthday party.”

**_I wish I wasn't dirt poor with no one to give a shit about me._ **

Gabe smiled and pat her back.

“You’re too good to be a suit anyways.”

He was given a sad smile in return.

At 5:32 after blowing the 100 Gabriel gave her, a good few hours was spent pickpocketing, trying to scrape together another hundred to buy food and drinks as well as tokens for the arcade. Gabe didn’t exactly like the idea of Sombra stealing money after last time she got caught but he was helpless to stop her.

8:47 the sun was starting to set and they were starting to crave alcohol.

Sombra noticed the way gabe had been slowly losing his smile and so did the man himself. He was tired sore and really wanted that warm feeling in his stomach. It was normal for teenagers to want to drink while they were out, at least that's how gabe saw it. Luckly he had a perfectly believable fake id that Sombra had made. Despite being 17 Years old he didn't look young. There was a fatigue in his eyes one of someone who had lived through things, _seen_ things. To be honest he looked like your everyday alcoholic, dressed sloppily in a black hoodie and gray jogging pants slouching moving around in a slurred way. It didn't help that he hit puberty prematurely his voice was an octave deeper.

By 9:07 he was walking into a corner store, the little chimes ringing to signify to the cashier that someone had entered.

The girl behind the cash did a small wave, giving him a friendly smile. She was short and chubby with dimples on one side of her face

Not gabes type.

“Hello!”

He did nothing but made a gruff sound and walked over to the beer fridge grabbing two cases of beer and putting them on the counter.

The girl smiled “Id please”

Annoyed she was given a slight glare. Her smile waned

“I'm sorry sir it's just procedure.”

Taking his time he went into his pocket and fished out the id.

He watched as she scanned it over before nodding

“Alright thank you.”

And began to scan the items

By 9:15 he was walking out of the store with the same annoyed expression on his face.

“Hmp, that fake id I made you seems to be really working well huh?”

Gabe didn't respond, he was starting to get cranky like a baby without his nap.

Sombra noticed and said nothing.

After abit of searching they ended up finding a park bench, they decided to make it their home base for awhile. Gabe sat down lazily placing the cases on the ground and taking one before leaning back and popping it open in the side of the bench. Sombra rolled her eyes and sat on the bench herself.

It was nice, the sun was just setting and they sat on a park bench near a tourist attraction, there were people coming and going doing as they pleased and gabe almost envied them. A comfortable silence fell over them, a whole case and a half had disappeared before anyone said anything.

It was sombra who spoke first.

As to be expected.

“Listen gabe, I-..I have something to tell you but only if you promise you won't care”

Gabe chuckled the alcohol making him feel light bubbly.

“What's the point in telling me if you don't want me to care”

“Because I need to tell someone”

He sat upright the warmth and bubbles, replaced with stone cold seriousness.

“What did you do Sombra”

An anxiousness was starting to run through him and he tried to push it down tried so hard but it wasn’t working, nothing was working the alcohol only helping him think of the worst. Horrid things flashed through his head some that -to a sober mind- would seem completely unrealistic, but he wasn’t sober he was tipsy and now he has having a miniature panic attack. His eyes desperately searched her face for some sought of clue, instead in response he got nothing but an anxious worried frown, it was mimicked back by him 10 fold.

“W-wha? nothing look the thing i need to say is-...Gabe, I’m gay”

The words came out with a visible struggle as she fidgeted with the bottle in her hands Gabe blinked at her saying nothing.

The tension that was coursing stopped and all he could think was

_Phewf._

“Oh, uh okay” Were the only words he managed to find.

His instinct was to take a swig of the beer, but it turned out his bottle was empty so instead he leaned down and grabbed another.

“That's it?”

“I- what do you want me to say?”

“You don't care?”

“Aren't you the one who told me not to care?”

“I-”

“It's your life fuck who you wanna fuck”

She cocked an eyebrow at him before sighing

“you're really okay with it?”

He rolled his eyes

“yes I’m okay with it”

“Aw good, because I was worried I was gonna break your little heart once I told you”

Gabe snorted

“yeah right as if I’d like you.”

Sombra laughed and rested her head on gabes shoulder.

“Thanks for not caring.”

“No problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but now read "gabe im gay" as "gay im gabe" 
> 
> also i have a [tumblr](https://lyra-le-trash.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Sombra in Spanish means shadow


End file.
